


revali's song

by danhowellsjeans



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, kass is a good friend, link thinks about his dead boyfriend, revali is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: link reminisces.
Relationships: Kass & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	revali's song

the sound of an accordion playing was normal, for link, to hear at random. kass was a well-traveled bird, after all.

but this...this was different. the songs he played...the hero found himself brought to tears. he recognized them, after all-the songs that were dedicated to the champions.

kass turned, a small smile gracing his beak. 

"hello, young hero. you would like to hear it, wouldn't you?" he asked, and link nodded, pain clawing at his heart even before the tune hit his ears.

the soft sound of the accordion once again followed, and link sank to the ground, knowing he would otherwise fall. his tears strengthened, and kass gave him a sympathetic look as he clutched the blue scarf around his neck.

the rito slowed the tune to something more...reminiscent. link's tears did, eventually, stop, and he gazed up at the beast perched above the village. its wings outstretched, link could almost hear the blusterous voice of his friend...his love. 

even when the song stopped, link didn't move. kass knelt, as he tended to do during these moments, to offer a wing of comfort, and link leaned into his friend's embrace.

"young hero, if i may...though i did not know master revali myself, the stories of which i heard from my teacher graced him as braver than any other rito warrior. he spoke of his cockiness, of course, but...his strength and loyalty shone in the darkest of times. i believe, link, that master revali, much as he appreciates the thoughts of him, would rather you not hurt so over his loss."

link nodded slowly, looking at the ground. kass, ever patient, brushed his wing through the hylian's hair, moving it from his face. 

"he loved you, more than he ever would say. that's the most important thing my teacher told me. if you cannot move on...at least be at peace with that."

silence followed; a comfortable quiet as the two friends sat on revali's landing, watching as the sun rose over the horizon.


End file.
